futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Philip J. Fry II
| species = Human | age = 97 | planet = Earth | job = Musician Oil baron Astronaut Enos and Mildred Fry, Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner's great-grandson Yancy Fry, Sr. and Mrs. Fry's grandson Yancy Fry, Jr. and his wife's son Philip J. Fry Iand Turanga Leela'snephew Kif Kroker's Offspring's stepcousin | relatives = Maternal-Paternal Great-Grandfather: Enos Fry Maternal-Paternal Great-Grandmother: Mildred Fry Maternal-Maternal Great-Grandmother: Mrs. Gleisner Paternal-Maternal Great-Grandfather: Mr. Gleisner Paternal Grandfather: Yancy Fry, Sr. Paternal Grandmother: Mrs. Fry Father: Yancy Fry, Jr. Unknown mother Paternal Uncle:Philip J. Fry I Paternal Aunt: Turanga Leela Paternal Step-cousin: Kif Kroker's offspring | status = Deceased | appearance = "The Luck of the Fryish" | voiced by = Baby: Lauren Tom Adult: Tom Kenny }} Philip Joe Fry II (born April 21, 2003 - May 8, 2100) was the first man on Mars, also known for his fantastical good fortune. He was the son of Yancy Fry, Jr. making him Philip J. Fry I's nephew. Philip II is also the nephew of Turanga Leela as his paternal uncle's wife. He was also the step-cousin of Kif Kroker's offspring. He was the grandson of Yancy Fry, Sr. and Mrs. Fry. He was the great-grandson of Mildred Fry as well as Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner. He was also the great-grandson of Philip I but believed his paternal-paternal great-grandfather to have been Enos Fry. His fantastic good fortune is accredited to his possession of a seven leaf clover. While the clover was originally found by his uncle, it was given to him by his father, Yancy Fry, Jr. after he discovered it in Philip I's copy of The Breakfast Club Soundtrack while looking for music to clear out the reception hall after his wedding. History At a young age he made his fortune after striking oil in the bathroom of the mansion he had won in a lottery. After a "whirlwind fling" with Icelandic supermodel, Njörd, his band Leaf Seven had scored a string of top-ten hits, who were known for their "hypnotic rhythms, driving baselines, and memorable hooks". He was the first man on Mars, Amy Wong's home planet. The reason he is so lucky and famous is that his father, Yancy Fry Jr., named him after his uncle and presented him with Philip I's lucky clover. Time Paradox Duplicate Issues Originally, Philip J. Fry II would never meet his uncle though this changed due to the events of Bender's Big Score in which the time paradox duplicate of Philip J. Fry I that would eventually become Lars Fillmore was around between the year 2000 before returning to the future in 2012. These events rewrote the life of Philip J. Fry II as defined in The Luck of the Fryrish as a result of Philip J. Fry I's return. It is unlikely he was given the seven leafed clover from his father or rather it was directly given to him by his uncle himself. It is also likely he was given his name for another reason as his father Yancy Jr. would have no reason to miss his brother. It is possible that he was named after duplicate Philip I's disappearance to find Leelu and after Bender destroyed Panucci's Pizza as it was never shown of Philip I telling his family of his voyage. However, Philip II was around four or five when Bender visited his family home making it impossible for him to have been born around the time of the voyage. In Bender's Big Score During Bender's Big Score, he makes an appearance as a young boy where his father tells him Bender is at the door to see him. Philip II greets Bender asking the robot if he is made of tinker toy while Bender wonders if he got taller after twelve years of searching for Fry until the latter's nephew insulted him, however this ceased after the robot took out a rather large Ray-Gun and threatened him. Philip J. Fry II then told Bender Bending Rodríguez that he was looking for Philip J. Fry I who went to the North Pole which was unknowingly sending Bender in the direction of the Paradox-duplicate of Philip I, who would later take up the identity of Lars Fillmore instead of the original Philip I (who was currently frozen in the cryogenic tube). Personality He looks something like his uncle, as well as possessing a similar attitude to him as he was amazed by Bender at first before repeatedly insulting the robot. Legacy Philip II's grave would later be visited by his uncle who believed his brother Yancy Jr. used his clover to become rich and famous. Determined to get back his clover, he went to the space grave yard and dug up the grave where he found out that the grave was not his brother's but his nephew who was named after him. Upon learning this, Philip I realized the true secret to his history and now knowing that someone from his time did miss him when he disappeared decided he didn't want to take back the clover and placed it back in his nephew's grave. Family Tree Mr. Gleisner──┬──Mrs. Gleisner Enos Fry──┬──Mildred Fry │ │ Mrs. Fry───────────┬─────────────────────────────Yancy Fry, Sr. │ ┌─────┴─────────────────────────────────┐ David Farnsworth┬(?) │ │ │ Turanga Leela-Philip J. Fry I Yancy Fry, Jr.──┬──Unknown (Many generations) │ │ Philip J. Fry II─┬──Njörd(?) │ │ │ (Many generations) │ │ │ │ │ Grandma Farnsworth │ (possibly) │ │ │ Velma Farnsworth─────────┬───────────────Ned Farnsworth │ ┌────────┴─────────────────────────┐ (?)Ogden Wernstrom────┬───Mom──┬──Hubert J. Farnsworth┬Clone-O-Mat Floyd Farnsworth │ │ │ ┌────┴───┐ Igner Cubert J. Farnsworth │ │ Walt Larry Appearances Episodes * "The Luck of the Fryrish" Films *''Bender's Big Score'' Trivia *While his grave was shown as Philip I attempted to retrieve his lucky clover but the body was never shown leading some fans to speculate if his head had been preserved. It is unlikely but not impossible as famous people tend to add "their heads" to their name once they are preserved in this manner which could explain the grave. *Due to his namesake uncle becoming his own (Philip J. Fry I's) grandfather (thus Philip II's great-grandfather), Philip J. Fry II is not only the son of Yancy Fry, Jr. but also his great-great nephew. Likewise he is not only the grandson of Yancy Fry, Sr. but also his first cousin. *Because it is unknown whether Yancy Fry, Jr. had any more children other than Philip J. Fry II, it may be safe to assume that he is the long distance grandfather to Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth. **But even so, whether Njörd is actually part of the family tree or not has not been disclosed. ***It is very possible she is Philip J. Fry II's wife. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Fry family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Children Category:Deceased Characters